


Blow Me One Last Kiss

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Puppy!Danvers is everything to me, Singer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant was a proud woman, and a damn clever one, too. She had sat with some of the brightest (and not so bright) minds in the world. At twenty-nine, she was one of the youngest junior editors for The New York Times ever. So she can't for the life of her figure out how Clark Kent of all people tricked her into going to Martini Bar. Or how he and Lois had thrown her a birthday party without her knowledge. But, lo and behold, every one of her coworkers appeared to be here.</p><p>Or, Kara Zor-El, singer for hire, is asked by her cousin to perform at his coworkers birthday, but she wasn't expecting the birthday girl to look so sad.</p><p>Summary/idea from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DaXGujdfSk (it's really good, check it out!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this AU Kara was in the Shadow Dimension for 12 years, not 24, putting her and Clark at the same age, give or take a few months and I assumed Cat and Lois and Clark were all roughly the same age

Cat Grant was a proud woman, and a damn clever one, too. She had sat with some of the brightest (and not so bright) minds in the world. At twenty-nine, she was one of the youngest junior editors for The New York Times ever. So she can't for the life of her figure out how Clark Kent of all people tricked her into going to Martini Bar. Or how he and Lois had thrown her a birthday party without her knowledge. But, lo and behold, every one of her coworkers appeared to be here.

"Happy thirtieth!"

Cat smiled, despite the fact that she had made a point of not telling anyone that it was her birthday, and that her plans of stopping at one of her favourite bakeries for a cupcake and then downing a whole bottle of wine (because screw it, she's thirty now and the last fuck she had to give went away along with being twenty-nine), were effectively ruined. By the amount of people and circulating she had to do, she'd be home by two am at best. Thank god she had didn't have to be in tomorrow.

Clark smiled at her, and she frowned as she tilted her head back slightly to make eye contact with the tall man and instead got an eyeful of bright white teeth. A few inches higher and she was faced with the full Clark Kent Puppy Eyes Effect. She rolled hers. "Really, Kent? If I wanted a party I'd have dealt with it myself." 

His grin didn't falter. "Come on, Cat! We've invited everyone. Just hang around for a few hours and celebrate. Not every day you turn thirty."

"Lois organised this, didn't she?" Cat asked, narrowing her eyes at him. The corners of his mouth dipped slightly. She nodded, and turned to face her peers, smile wide and began to move amongst them, greeting them all cheerily.

She caught movement on the stage out of the corner of her eye. "Clark," she said through her bared teeth. The man was instantly at her side. "tell me she hasn't hired some sub-standard, embarrassingly outdated, seventies cover band full of middle aged men in spandex." On the stage, a figure in black readjusted the rich purple curtains, totally out of place in the dark bar, as another moved two microphone stands to the front.

"Actually Cat, Lois let me pick the music." Clark pushed his glasses further up his nose. Cat's smile widened in relief. "My cousin, she's a performer and she and her friend go from place to place singing in clubs and bars. Mostly covers."

"And she has a good voice?" Cat and Clark didn't agree on a lot of things, but they did on music.

"She's pretty super." Clark grinned, like he just told a joke. Nerd.

"Trevor! So glad to see you! Thank you for coming." Cat grinned.

Clark lead her away and whispered "his name is Thomas."

"I know." Cat replied. Clark chose not to argue. Just then Lois entered the bar, and within seconds Clark was by her side whispering in her ear. Cat assumed it was about how well the party was going. Lois smiled. He had probably told her that Cat had yet to excuse herself.

She ordered a scotch and sat at the bar as she sipped. "Hey, birthday girl." A smooth voice said. Slapping her smile back on, Cat spun in her seat to face the source and holy shit. She gave the girl a once over, the black boots, baggy grey jeans, tight black t shirt and leather vest. Her eyes lingered on the toned arms and long neck and tanned skin in a way that made her wish she had ordered something stronger to blame it on. Cat's pretty sure she stopped breathing when she met pale blue eyes that looked eerily familiar.

She cleared her throat "hi. I haven't seen you around the office."

The girl smiled, tossing back a stray lock of long brown hair. "I don't imagine you would have." And oh god, those lips. Cat was so focused on watching them move, she almost didn't hear the response. Goddammit, Grant. You interviewed Leonardo DiCaprio. Get your shit together. "I'm Kara."

"Kara." Cat said. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "I'm Cat."

"I know." The woman replied. She frowned. "That probably sounded really creepy. I'm not like, a stalker or anything, I just- need to stop talking."

"Yes, I think that would be better." Cat replied, smiling genuinely now.

"I might be overstepping here but I came over because you looked kinda sad." Kara said. "It's your birthday. You shouldn't be sad."

"Oh, shouldn't I?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one should be sad on their birthday." Kara replied earnestly, adopting an expression akin to a kicked puppy and what is it about this girl that seems so familiar?

"I just had other plans." Cat shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't blow off, but still."

Kara tilted her head questioningly. "Were you meeting your boyfriend?" Cat laughed, and when Kara looked even more confused, she just shook her head. "Girlfriend?" Kara asked, assuming that was why she was laughing.

Cat smiled. "The closest thing I currently have to a stable relationship is my job."

"Oh." Was all Kara could say. "So, wait, you're alone on your birthday? Sorry, but no one should be alone on their birthday." Kara told her.

Cat shrugged, "look around. Do you see anyone here who I don't work with?" She glanced at the melted ice in her glass, wondering if her loose lips should be blamed on the drink or her companion.

"I wouldn't know." The answer slipped through pale pink lips, and Cat wondered what her gloss tasted like. "So, what were your plans, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I think we're past the 'if you don't mind me asking' stage, Keira." Cat smirked.

"Kara."

"Sorry. And it wasn't much. Just stop by this twenty four hour bakery for a cupcake and head home." She tried not to smile as the brunette's eyes widened slightly at the prospect of a twenty four hour bakery. Or maybe just cupcakes in general.

Kara's smile turned hopeful. "Maybe we could go get cupcakes together?"

Cat paused for a second because she didn't even know this girl's last name. Oh, for god's sake, Grant. It's cupcakes, not sex. "I'd like that." She said quickly. Too quick. Kara’s smile widened. Cat felt something brush her knee and glanced down. She and Kara had apparently been edging closer to each other as they had talked, and what she had felt was her companion’s leg.

“Sorry.” Kara muttered, cheeks tinting pink as she glanced at her lap and started twiddling her thumbs and Cat would be damned if it wasn’t the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

“Kara, you’re up,” Clark and Lois were suddenly at their side, and Clark had a hand on Kara’s back, which shouldn’t have made Cat jealous, considering Clark was with Lois and she’d known this girl for less than twenty minutes.

“That’s my cue.” Kara grinned, winking at Cat as she climbed off her chair and started weaving her way through the crowd. Cat took a deep breath and tried to control her heart rate because Cat Grant would not blush in front of Lois Lane.

“How did you two get here so fast? Lois, did you bring your broom?” Cat grinned.

“Claws away, Cat.” Lois teased, her smile almost as big as her friend’s.

Clark glanced between them. “I swear, I’ll never understand the two of you.”

Lois smirked at him. “I hope not, I have to retain some of my mystery, don’t I?”

Cat rolled her eyes at the pair and gestured for another scotch.

“Now you, Kitty.” Lois grinned dangerously. “Were you flirting with Clark’s cousin?”

Cat almost choked on her drink. “That was Clark’s cousin!?”

“Kara. And yes.” Clark replied.

“Just think, Kitty Cat! If I marry Clark and you marry Kara, then we’ll be related!”

This time Cat did choke. “Marriage? I met her… twenty minutes ago! We’re just going to get cupcakes!”

“Wow. I was kidding.” Lois said with a shit eating grin. “But hey, if that’s what you call it…”

“Shut it, Lane. We are actually getting cupcakes.”

“Cupcakes. Sure.” Lois gave her an exaggerated wink.

Cat half-heartedly grabbed a napkin and threw it at her. “You’re the worst.”

“Uh, ladies, this is my little cousin we’re talking about.” Clark said awkwardly.

Cat froze. “How little?”

“I’m a year older than her.” He replied.

Cat was relieved. She refused to be one of those people that had a birthday and started dating someone half their age to feel better about it. Wait, dating?

And that’s when the band started playing. Cat wondered if the band worked at Martini Bar full time or if Kara travelled with them. They were good, and Cat immediately recognised the Pink song they had chosen. Kara’s friend sang first but when Kara sang on her own she had Cat’s full, undivided attention. When they sang together Cat’s ears strained to focus on Kara, although she admitted that while the other girl was very good, she just wasn’t Kara. Cat watched Kara, utterly mesmerised. Kara had been animated when they talked but on stage she came alive. Her hair bounced with every turn and her hips swayed as she walked and she had this confidence she hadn’t had while they talked. The stage lights illuminated her eyes and her smile was so big it threatened to split her face in half. It was really sexy.

The song ended far too soon and they began to sing slightly more generic all around people pleasers. Cat’s eyes didn’t leave Kara throughout. As the final notes of Tell Him faded out to be replaced with the silence that came between songs Cat’s phone vibrated in the pocket of her jeans. Half a second later, the Wicked Witch of the West theme began to play. Loudly. Every eye was suddenly on her.

“I need to take this.”

Cat waited until she was outside. “Hello, mother.”

“Kitty! Darling!”

“What do you want, mother?”

“Well, Gloria told me it was your birthday so I thought I’d call to check in.”

“Her name is Gabriella. And thank you for checking in, mother, but I have a party I really must be getting back to.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having a party, Kitty?”

“Would you have come?”

“Well, no. I’m having dinner with Barbra.”

“Streisand?”

“Of course… Kitty, we need to talk.”

“About what, mother?”

“I want you to move back to the West Coast.”

“No. I’m very happy here, mother. Did I tell you I was promoted?”

“Yes, yes, that’s wonderful, Kitty. I have to go. Barbra waits for no one. Mwah.”

“Good-” Her mother had already hung up. “Charming.”

“What is?” A voice asked. Kara. Cat spun on her heel, forgetting she was actually wearing heels and stumbling slightly. Strong arms caught her.

“Thanks, Kara.” She glanced at the other woman, realising that she had very literally fallen into the taller girl’s arms and once again she was lost in those damn eyes. She could smell bubble-gum on Kara’s breath and prayed Kara couldn’t smell the scotch on hers. “That was, uh, my mother.”

“Your mother’s ring tone is the Wicked Witch of the West?” Kara frowns. “Sorry. Prying.”

“She’s not the easiest person to get along with. Shouldn’t you be on stage?”

Kara shook her head. “My set’s finished.”

“I missed it?” Cat frowned. She sounded genuinely disappointed, and Kara’s lips twitched up at the corners as her cheeks darkened.

Kara took a second to steel herself and reached out for Cat’s hand, careful not to grip too hard. She had already made an impression in the microphone a few minutes ago and the last thing she wanted was to hurt Cat. “My cousin is paying the band. We could… go get those cupcakes. Talk a little. Hey, I could even sing you the song you missed.”

Cat smiled. “Well, let’s go then. Chop chop, Kara.”


End file.
